Like a Prayer
by Ms Hobgoblin
Summary: MaRa one-shot. It starts with a phone call. Max prays he will find..........? What happens when they.........? read on to find out !


Hi guys !!!  
  
As promised, this is the missing scene from chapter 18 of `You call my name`.  
  
It`s a one-shot. (Those of you who have not yet read `You call my name`, I suggest you read it first, coz if you read it second, this fic will spoil it!! But you should be able to get the idea behind this story without reading it ^_^ your choice)  
  
This is dedicated to Rumi-Chan and all the other members of the Freckles and Fangs group.  
  
Enjoy !!!  
  
`Like a Prayer`  
  
The phone started to ring.  
  
Max jumped up and beat everyone else to the phone.  
  
"Hello?" he breathed excitedly.  
  
It was for Kai. Max handed the handset over and stood next to him, listening closely. Kai`s face grew angry as he exchanged words with the caller.  
  
Kai`s next words hit Max like a sledgehammer.  
  
"What? Are you crazy! No deal. Give me back both members, so you have Rei too do you?" Kai almost shouted down the phone.  
  
Max held his breath as he watched Kai thinking, his mask slipped, letting Max glimpse the defeated look flash there, before Kai`s mask was back on and he answered.  
  
"Okay, I agree, but no tricks Brian. Where are you?"  
  
Dropping the phone into Max's hand, he dashed out the hotel room. It only took Max a second to re-act and charge after Kai. They reached the stairs together and Max shouted to Kai as they leaped down the steps.  
  
"What is it Kai? Where are we going?"  
  
Kai was barely breathing, but he answered the younger boys question. "Brian has kidnapped Rei as well as Tyson. He left one of them outside, on condition that we meet their demands. I had to agree, or everyone in this team would be in danger."  
  
They pushed open the door and exit the building into the snow filled street. "Lets split up" Kai suggested. Max eagerly agreed.  
  
Kai wanted to find Tyson. They had unfinished business.  
  
Max had to see if Rei was alright. He hadn`t been allowed to see him since the tournament. He missed him, the pale skinned, ebony haired teen that treated his best friend Tyson as a younger brother. But Max felt that he and Rei shared `more`.  
  
Max ran around the corner of the hotel, praying that it was Rei, who had been returned, not that he hoped Tyson wasn`t, he `knew` Tyson would be alright. But Rei was injured.  
  
He ran into the hotel`s garden. His eyes caught sight of a form lying in the snow, stirring.  
  
Max`s heart raced faster than his feet would carry him. His trainers crunched in the snow, and as he dropped to his knees, he skidded to stop next to Rei`s side.  
  
"Rei!" greeted Max with joy.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Rei felt dizzy and sick. The sudden lack of fluids and medicines, which should have been reduced slowly to avoid any side effects, then being taken from the warm environment into the freezing temperatures of the Russian winter didn`t help the situation.  
  
Rei still felt the effects from the sedation; he shivered as he rolled on to his side. Opening his eyes, only to be blinded briefly by the brightness of the snow, he squinted them to see a colourful, but blurry figure charging towards him.  
  
The person then sprayed him with a fresh layer of snow, before saying his name.  
  
"Rei!"  
  
*Max* thought Rei, *I`m alright now. Max is here. Max will...*  
  
He was rudely shaken by Max`s eagerness to talk to him, to check he was okay. Rei groaned in response.  
  
"URGH...M...Ma...Max.." Rei slurred, "St..sto...stop.sha...shaking..me!"  
  
Max blushed, "Sorry Rei! God, I`m glad you're here, I`ve been so worried about you!" Max hugged Rei tightly, cutting off his oxygen supply.  
  
"Max, let him go." Kai`s deep voice cut into the embrace "Or do you want him to suffocate?"  
  
Max let Rei go, and mumbled "Sorry Rei, I didn`t mean too.."  
  
Rei just smiled weakly at his hanging head, gasping for air. "No ..w...worries..Max!"  
  
Kai walked over and knelt next to Rei. "Do you need to go back to the Hospital?" He checked him out with his eyes.  
  
Rei shook his head viciously, and regretted it in the same instant. "N.no..way...n..not..going.ba..back!" Max smiled, as did kai who let one escape from behind his shield.  
  
Together they hoisted him up, and half carried him up in to their room of the hotel. There was going to be some explaining to do. When they reached the lift. Max felt something rough tough his cheek. Casting his eyes in the direction it came from, he noticed Rei was holding a piece of paper.  
  
"What's that your`ve got in your hand Rei?" Max asked.  
  
Kai looked quickly at Rei, taking in the paper Max was looking at "Where did you get that?" He was remembering the last message they had received. Was this their instructions from Brian?  
  
Confusion settled on Rei`s face. "What? I d..don`t have..anything.i..in my..hand"  
  
He was having memory problems, finding it differcult to think clearly. Just a side effect from the lack of drugs being pumped into his body.  
  
"Yes you do!" Max told him. "Here" He pulled it out of Rei`s hand, only to have it snatched away by Kai.  
  
"Not here. You never know who`s watching!"  
  
Max`s eyes widened, Rei just closed his as another wave of dizziness crept over him.  
  
"Urgh...I..need to...lay..down." Rei mumbled in Max`s ear, his head falling forward.  
  
The doors of the lift opened, and they carried him the rest of the way to the rooms. Once inside, Max had them put Rei in Tyson`s room, so he could share with him. Kenny would move in with Kai.  
  
@@@@@@@  
  
Rei was lying on the bed. Max lay next to him with one arm on the pillow with his hand holding up his own head so he could watch the other boys' peaceful face. His other arm held Rei close.  
  
Max`s eyes traced the fineness of his teammates sleek features. He felt so comfortable with Rei. He always had. Rei meant more to him than his own family.  
  
Blue eyes followed the length of the still, but well muscled body. Not seeing amber eyes opening to look deeply into his own blue ones.  
  
Rei felt someone watching him. But strangely enough, as his senses came back, he knew who it was and he didn`t mind at all. Max had told him about Tyson`s feeling for Kai. They had all seen it. Apart from Kai himself of course.  
  
Rei and Max had grown close, over the weeks they had travelled together as a team throughout Europe. The two boys built up a strong relationship. They treated each other with respect, and looked out for each other. If Rei had a problem, he went to Max first, and vice-versa.  
  
They were compatible.  
  
Rei loved Max`s bubbly character, while Max loved Rei`s spiritual attitude to life. They were both fighters for doing what was right. No questions asked.  
  
Max felt Rei looking at him, and could feel his face tinge pink, from the thoughts he had just been thinking.  
  
His blue eyes looked up and directly into Rei`s amber ones.  
  
They both felt a sudden jolt of happiness when they saw the same emotion in the others eyes.  
  
Love.  
  
"Rei"  
  
"Max"  
  
Max moved his hand up to Rei`s face, and let his hand rest on the pale skin of his cheek.  
  
"Rei ...I...don`t know how to.um...say this...but.I.." He paused, unsure whether to carry on. How would Rei react? Would their relationship be damaged forever? Max hesitated.  
  
"Max...I know ..." Rei held Max with his eyes. "I...know you...love me"  
  
Max blushed even more, the flush of his cheeks clashing with the orange of his T-shirt.  
  
"Rei ....how do you know?" Max whispered in reply.  
  
Rei smiled at his adorable blond friend, "Because Max..I love you too..I see it...in your...eyes"  
  
Silence hit the room, as both boys held their breath, waiting to see the impact of the words just spoken. Both boy`s hearts fluttered wildly, beating against chests like drums.  
  
Rei lifted up his hand to Max`s head and caressed his golden locks, gently he pulled the younger boys face close to his own. Max closed his eyes, trusting Rei completely.  
  
Their lips brushed, a tingling sensation ran from their lips into the soul of each boy. Neither had experienced anything like it. Max wanted more. As did Rei.  
  
Eagerly they crushed their mouths together, opening and letting each other in. Rei explored Max`s perfect ivory teeth, and Max enjoyed the slickness of Rei tongue as it played inside his mouth.  
  
Max then wanted to be inside Rei mouth and he pushed his tongue in and rolled it around excitedly. Rei moaned as Max leant harder on him, his hands exploring the fitness of his body.  
  
They parted, only to catch their breath for a moment, staring momentarily into each others lustful, but loving eyes.  
  
"Wow, ...Max!" gasped Rei, much more aware now than he was about 10 minutes ago!  
  
"My God Rei...I`m Sorry..." Max wasn`t thinking properly, believing he might have over stepped his mark.  
  
"Stop apologising...that was...amazing.!!"  
  
They moved together again, Rei taking the lead, and Max following his example.  
  
The two carried on well into the night.  
  
When dawn broke. It found them sound asleep in the same bed, Rei stretched out on his back with Max snuggled into him lying with his head on his stomach and hand wrapped around Rei`s chest protectively.  
  
Peace and tranquillity breezed within that room.  
  
The two were together at last.  
  
Both were smiling contently, it would be the last time.  
  
Because the note that Rei brought with him ,would bring darkness to them all.  
  
And they only had two days for Rei to recover, before the `Battle of Death`.  
  
Fini  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
Well that was it.  
  
I know it`s not much, but hey, I`ve never done anything like this before !!!  
  
If it`s awful, let me know ^-^ I can always remove it, or try again.  
  
Anyway, I have nearly finished `You call my name`. Hopefully I can fit it all in one more chapter. I didn`t know that I would get to 20 chapters!!!  
  
After it is finished, I plan on writing a sequel, (or not!) called `Dragoons Flight`  
  
So until next time,  
  
I hope you enjoyed it, have fun writing your own fics, and happy reviewing. !!!  
  
^_^  
  
Hob x 


End file.
